


(Silly) War on the Snow

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: When Peggy wakes up on one, snowy morning, she can't find Daniel in their shared bed...





	

Peggy opened her eyes slowly, releasing a long breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She blinked a few times, her sight focusing on the white ceiling of the bedroom, the faint, dimmed sunlight peering through the window. She moved her hand upwards, expecting to feel the second body lying beside her. The hand, however, only skimmed over the sheet, still slightly warmed by his body. She turned, eyeing the empty spot on the mattress, confirming that Daniel did really get up earlier.

She stretched under the covers, her legs and arms thrown as far wide as she could manage before raising herself upwards, the chilly air hitting the skin not covered by her nightwear, causing her to shiver. As she got out of the bed, she changed into daywear quickly, settling for a proven blouse and pencil skirt combination. She eyed the bed longingly - she and Daniel didn’t take the time off work in S.H.I.E.L.D. for Christmas and New Year’s to still get up early in the morning - but the curiosity of knowing what Daniel was doing up early on a day off won over.

She left the bedroom, padding towards the kitchen of their home. Just thinking about those two last words got her smiling - she still remembered the day they moved in, the long, tedious hours of unpacking and arranging everything just as they wanted it. When they finished they only had enough energy left to crash on the bed and sleep, but she still remembered how they curled up against each other, lips decorated in wide, satisfied smiles.

Her trip to the kitchen didn’t bear any fruit - she spotted the newspaper laid out on the table and an empty cup of coffee right next to it, but no sign of her fiancée anywhere. A slight shiver of fear went through her, but then she moved her eyes to the coat rack, noticing how Daniel’s jacket was missing.

“What the bloody hell?” She whispered as she moved there, quickly putting on her own, warm coat and slipping on the trusty boots. As she opened the door, a smile worked it’s way up her lips.

Daniel was leaning on his crutch, right next to a shovel placed firmly in a snowdrift, looking towards the street. While most of the surroundings were covered in a thick, fluffy layer of snow, there was a narrow path seemingly carved out of the landscape - no doubt Daniel’s doing. Peggy’s gasped at the realization, not knowing whether to kiss the man or pull him inside the house.

“Daniel Sousa!” She spoke, causing the man to turn around. “What in God’s name are you doing?”

“Well, I made sure we can actually leave our house.” He replied, taking the shovel; out of the snow, moving towards the porch. “When I woke up and saw how much snow there was… I couldn’t help myself.”

“Isn’t the point of a day off not having to work at all?” Peggy asked, resting her hands on the porch railing, a slight smile on her face.

“Maybe…” she heard, when she suddenly heard a thud, coupled with a feeling of something hitting her chest. She looked down, only to spot a small, white patch on her coat, the rests of the snowball now covering her shoes.

She looked up, quickly spotting the obvious culprit. Daniel was on his knee, grabbing a handful of snow into his glove-covered hands.

“You did not!” Peggy cried out in mock outrage, smiling regardless. Daniel didn’t answer that, instead opting to strike again. This time, the ball grazed the side of her neck, splattering on the wall of the house. Peggy ducked down, frantically grabbing handfuls of snow and forming them into a ball. She threw it right as she stood up, the ball splattering on Daniel’s arm. Before she ducked back, however, another snowball met its target - by hitting her straight in the face. She sputtered, grabbing her jaw and sliding down to her knees.

“Peggy?” she heard, Daniel’s voice filled with concern. “Oh God…” She then heard the clicks of his crutch against the paving stones as he rushed back towards the house. She moved her hands to a hastily prepared snowball, waiting.

“Peggy, I’m so…” She didn’t let him finish, chucking the ball right into his face, dissolving into giggles as he looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

“You…” he moved, Peggy suddenly finding herself on the floor of the porch, lips inches from his, looking right into his hooded eyes. She closed the gap, the kiss sweet and slow, even though their lips were cold, causing Daniel to shiver.

“I’d say that’s a good ending.” Peggy spoke, smiling wide, as they broke apart after a short while.

“Can’t argue with that.” Daniel replied, slowly moving off her, using the railing of the porch to stabilize.

“So..” she spoke, pulling him back into a hug, now on both of her feet “.... how about we drink some of that cocoa we still have lying around…”

“Hmmm…” Daniel hummed, feeling her lips suddenly graze his neck.

“... and then we’ll go back to the bedroom… lose all of that…” she grasped harder on his coat, a little whimper leaving his lips as her teeth scraped against the shell of his ear. “...and make love until we fall asleep again?”

“Okay!” He squealed as she pulled him back into the house, sweeping him into a kiss right as the door closed.


End file.
